Yuga
by Anita
Summary: Har pal yahan jeebhar jiyo, jo hai sama kal ho naa ho.


Yuga

"I don't know, Naina."

"Come on, Rohit. I sat in the same classes that you did. I'm just as qualified as you are, if not more." Naina narrowed her eyes at him warningly. "Not to mention that I wasn't chasing after floozy girls while our professor was lecturing."

Rohit knew that they were headed into dangerous territory. Naina did not appreciate Rohit's philandering past and he wasn't the kind of guy to dwell on it. He was just lucky that he had ended up with Naina and not some manipulative gold-digging ice queen.

"Rohit, are you listening to me?" Naina bellowed.

He winced. Rohit had been lost in his thoughts and had ignored her, which would just land him in more trouble. He really needed to work on this husband thing.

She mellowed a bit when she saw his repentant look. "Rohit…"

"I'm sorry, Naina."

"You know how much this means to me."

Naina had been pressuring Rohit for weeks to talk to his parents. Now that she was a part of the family, she wanted to put her educational skills to use for their Dial a Dhokla business. She had worked hard in school; she didn't want to throw it all away and sit idly waiting for her husband to come home.

She would never admit it, but it was in her lonely moments that she was free to think disheartening thoughts. She was free to ponder injustices. She was free to wallow in memories of Aman.

Naina didn't want that.

Rohit sighed and she was grateful that they had not been married long enough yet for him to read the look of despair in her eyes.

"We can talk to my parents about it, Naina, but I'm not sure they'll see it our way." He conceded.

Naina smiled brightly and gave him a tight hug. "The least we can do is try."

* * *

"Naina, beti, come, come, sit." Mrs. Patel placed a hand lovingly on Naina's cheek. "I have not seen my wonderful daughter-in-law in so long."

"You haven't seen me either, mom." Rohit grumbled. "Or do I not matter anymore?"

"Haan, haan, you matter, but I had all of my life to dote on you, only now am I getting a chance to dote on my beautiful daughter."

"Wonderful." Rohit deadpanned.

Naina blushed. "Actually, Rohit and I have something we would like to talk to you about."

"Oh ho, is this one giving you trouble?" Mr. Patel asked, nudging Rohit in the ribs. "We Patel men are passionate and voracious in the first year of marriage, but it will slow down with time."

"Dad!"

Mr. Patel waved his hand dismissively. "It is simply a jock, beta. That is what you kids enjoy 'cracking', is it not?"

"A jock?" Naina asked, amused by Rohit's increasingly embarrassed expression.

"Joke." Rohit clarified through clenched teeth. It was always such a ball seeing his parents again.

"What is it you wanted to ask us?" Mrs. Patel persisted, ignoring her husband.

"Naina was hoping to work at our business. She's part of the family now, don't you think she should help out over at Dial a Dhokla?"

Rohit's parents stared at him in shock.

"You want your wife to work?" Mr. Patel asked.

"No, no, Rohit isn't **making** me. I would very much like to work. I want to put my MBA classes to good use." Naina explained.

"Oh, beti, you don't need to strain yourself. Our son will make enough money to keep you comfortable, safe and content." Mrs. Patel assured her daughter-in-law.

"But I really do want to –"

"I know that your mother had to work to raise you, Shiv and Gia all on her own, but you do not need to do the same. Rohit will take care of you." Mr. Patel laughed nervously.

Mrs. Patel squeezed Naina's shoulder. "Besides, what kind of in-laws would we be if we didn't provide you with every luxury? What would the other mothers in our community think? That spiteful Mrs. Zavari would definitely lord this over me."

Naina's eyes widened as she looked at Rohit in surprise. He had been right; persuading his parents would be harder than she had thought it would be.

Rohit shook his head in exasperation. "Mom, Dad, can I speak to you in private?"

* * *

"What is it, beta? Anything you want to talk to us about you can say in front of Naina." Mrs. Patel smiled obliviously.

"Mom, Dad, you have to let Naina work with me." Rohit insisted. "She's not the type of woman to just sit around at home while I make money."

"What do you mean?" Mr. Patel asked, clearly confused by such a concept.

"Naina takes her education so seriously. She aced all of our classes. She's clearly much better at business than I am!" He smiled sheepishly. "She would be able to help me get things in control when I cause my next disaster."

"Now Rohit, that last time was not your fault. The Kumars don't blame you for the food poisoning."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He rushed to change the subject. "Can you both please at least give her a chance? I know you won't regret it." Rohit pleaded.

Mrs. Patel shrugged. "What can you do about kids these days? They have such strange ideas. Husband and wife working together?"

"Thankfully I never had to deal with that." Mr. Patel muttered before earning a glare from his wife.

"Is that a yes?" Rohit looked at them expectantly.

Mrs. Patel pinched her son's cheek lovingly. "When have I ever been able to say no to you?"

* * *

"…And this is my office." Rohit presented his workspace proudly.

"Rohit!" Naina giggled, noticing the photo of her he had placed on his desk. "You're so sweet."

"Just make sure nobody else finds out." He whispered to her conspiratorially. "All the cute girls here think I'm a lean, hard working machine."

Naina batted him lightly. "So, what's our first project, then?" She was already raring and ready to go.

"We need to present our latest shipping services to our oldest clients before we lose their business to Buzz for Bhajis."

Naina snorted. "Tough competition. Though I guess that's not much better than Dial a Dhokla."

"Hey I came up with that name!" Rohit joked, feigning indignation.

"Right, and my best friend is Aishwarya Rai."

Rohit grinned but his reply was cut short as the receptionist Julia stepped into the office.

"Rohit, Mr. Sheikh is on the line for you."

"Great. Could you finish giving Naina the tour for me?"

"Sure, it would be my pleasure. We've all heard so much about you, Naina." Julia smiled.

"Good things, I hope." Naina teased and the two women left a blushing Rohit behind.

* * *

Naina was surprised when Julia showed her to her office. She hadn't been expecting to get one all to herself. For two people who were initially against the idea of her working, her in-laws were extremely accommodating. Probably had something to do with them wanting to 'provide her with every luxury'. Naina rolled her eyes at the thought. Mr. and Mrs. Patel cared about her a lot, even if their compassion sometimes manifested itself in odd ways.

Suddenly her cell phone rang. Rohit was just down the hall, who could be calling?

"Naina?" A voice crackled on the other end.

"Mom?"

"How are you?"

Naina smiled. It had been a while since her mother had given her one of her patented unexpected calls. "I'm fine, mom. How are Gia and Shiv?"

"That brother of yours is still watching the basketball game with Chaddha Uncle. The two of them are impossible to tear away from that screen." Jenny chuckled. "And Gia is with her favourite Dr. Priya, of course."

Naina swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. Gia had taken a sudden and intense interest in medicine ever since…

Dadi had been so proud when she learned that her granddaughter was considering such a 'noble career'. Dadi had been interested in medicine as a young girl in Punjab, before she had gotten married. Gia becoming a doctor was the next best thing. Unfortunately, what Dadi didn't realize was that Gia was only 7 and medical school was a long ways away.

And now Gia spent her days with Priya, learning about infections and EKGs and booster shots. All sorts of things that Naina hated to think about. But she would never shatter her little sister's first real dream.

"That's great." Naina replied softly, hoping her voice would not betray her feelings.

"What's wrong, Naina?"

"Nothing, the reception isn't that great in here, that's all." Naina lied, even though she knew her mother could tell. Her mom could read her like a book, even over the phone.

But Jenny decided to let it go. "Why, where are you?"

"I'm at work."

"What? You got a job and you didn't tell me?" Her mother attempted to fake anger, but the laughter was clear in Naina's ears.

"You are speaking to the newest employee at Dial a Dhokla." Naina announced.

Jenny paused. "Are you sure Rohit is okay with this?"

"Mom! Why wouldn't he be?" Naina huffed.

"Sometimes husbands don't like to be smothered."

"Am I that overbearing?" Naina asked sarcastically. "Besides, he was the one who convinced his parents. It took some persuading; they didn't want to let their 'darling beti' out of their sight."

"He stood up to his parents for you? You listen to me, Naina, you make sure you don't lose that one." Jenny joked, unaware of the unintended sting her words carried.

"Right."

"And try to call me the next time you make a life-altering decision, alright?" She added, pulling the neglected mother routine.

"Yes, mom."

* * *

Naina rubbed the back of her neck as she shifted in her seat. She had spent a few hours getting better acquainted with the business' prices and services, but there was still so much she needed to get caught up on.

Naina's office phone abruptly rang and she picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Naina, you need to come down to my office. Quick, hurry!"

"Rohit, what's wro –"

* * *

Naina found Rohit pacing furiously, mumbling to himself.

"What is it?" She asked in concern.

"Our biggest shareholder is waiting in the conference room for me!"

"What for?"

"He wants me to give him a presentation about the bargain pricing we've implemented on the new stock, but he had told me that the meeting would be next week!" Rohit panicked. "If our rates aren't competitive enough, he's going to jump ship. I'm not ready for this, Naina. Mar gaaya, yaar!"

Naina placed her hands over his. "Calm down, Rohit. You'll be fine. How many times did you bore me with sales details on our way to class? You know this company better than anyone else. Just go in there and be yourself. Don't over think it."

Rohit looked up, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

He took a deep breath. "Come with me, Naina."

"What? I won't be of any help."

"No, please." Rohit lowered his voice. "I need you."

Naina decided there was no use in arguing; her husband needed her. She nodded and took his hand in hers. They walked in silence and understanding, out through the hallway.

* * *

The next morning, Rohit rushed back to the office as early as he possibly could. He would be getting a call from the shareholder at any moment and he was anxious to hear the news.

Naina hurriedly made her way into his office hurriedly about an hour later.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She cried. "I was almost late."

"You looked so peaceful; I didn't want to disturb you." Rohit muttered.

"I want to be taken just as seriously as anyone else when I work here, Rohit. Don't you understand that? I thought you did…"

"It's not that, Naina. Whatever happens here with the investor, it's not your fault."

"Whatever happens, we'll both take the fall. Besides, nothing bad is going to happen. Have a little faith; I'm sure everything will be fine." Naina assured, taking a seat across from him.

"Since when did you become an eternal optimist?" He cringed as soon the words left his mouth. He had just contracted another case of foot-in-the-mouth syndrome.

Naina's mood sobered and her tone grew serious. "Rohit, we need to talk."

Rohit gaped at her, unsure of what to say. There were so many things she could want to tell him and he was pretty sure he didn't want to hear any of them. He wasn't the greatest husband and he didn't always know what the right words to say were, but he was trying. He was new at this.

The phone rang abruptly and he broke eye contact, warily picking up the receiver.

"Hello?"

Rohit's eyes widened and Naina leaned in to hear the conversation better.

"Y-yes, sir. I agree, completely. Yes. Thank you. Thank you very much, sir. You will not regret this decision. I promise."

He hung up, letting the moment hang triumphantly in the air.

"I can't believe it. He wants to sign a contract for another two years!"

"I knew it!" Naina squealed, her eyes shining. "You did it, Rohit!"

"Wait, no, Naina." Rohit shook his head. "We did this **together**."

Naina opened her mouth to reply, but Rohit cut her off.

"I don't know what I would have done without you yesterday. And I don't care what my parents think, you're perfect here. I'm sorry about what I said before, because you were just as much a part of this as I was. You were brilliant."

"Rohit…"

"You're better at this than I could ever hope to be."

"You know that's not true." Naina blushed. "You pulled it together, Rohit. You always do." She laughed a little bit. "You just need some more confidence."

Excitement lit up on Rohit's face as he was lost in thought. "Naina, you're amazing at this, you need to help me with the board of directors meeting too."

"I can't."

Rohit recognized the tone in her voice. It was time to get serious again. Rohit knew what she meant. He knew that she was going to bring up what she had wanted to talk to him about earlier, before they had been interrupted by the call.

He didn't want to lose her now. Not ever. "But Naina, I need you on this one."

The insecurity was so clear on his face. "Rohit." She gave him a shy smile. "I'm pregnant."

He stared at her in shock and disbelief. "…What?"

Naina wrapped him in a warm hug and whispered in his ear. "I am going to give birth to our child. And I am not going to go anywhere."

Rohit closed his eyes and hugged her back.

He could live with that.

* * *

Written for my challenge at 7virtues, where Liberality was my prompt. Wow, I can't believe this November it will have been 5 years since Kal Ho Naa Ho came out. Man, those were some good times. How time flies! :) Feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
